Proper Reunion
by CrazyAly246
Summary: Elena and Damon finally see each other since Damons been back. It's not the happy reunion Damon has been hoping for after 4 months apart and being dead, but after Elena decides to risk her life in order to get her memories back, Damon is forced to save her from her own demise.


Elena hesitated before she finally decided to open the door to face Damon. She was afraid, for so many reasons, and it almost stopped her from turning that doorknob. But she was also curious, and wanting to see Damons handsome face again. Even if the only memories she has now is of the bad things he's done, she still wanted to see him. So when she opened the door and finally saw Damon, her breath caught in her throat.

They both stood in the doorway, staring at each other, lost for words. After what seemed like an eternity, Damon finally broke the silence.

"Elena, say something. This is the moment I have been waiting for, for..four months." His tone was hopeful, but a bit sad and desperate at the same time. His blue eyes scanned her face for any sign of recognition.

Elena looked back at him, her lips slightly parted. After a while, she finally spoke. "I'm not sure what you want me to say, Damon." She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "All I remember about you, all I –know- about you, is all the awful things you've done to people. To the people I care about. I'm sorry, maybe…maybe this was a mistake" She started to shut the door, but Damons arm blocked it from shutting.

"Elena, please. Try to remember. I know I did awful things, but, we had so much fun together. So many happy moments. Please, just, try to remember." His pretty blue eyes scanned her face again, pleading for her to give him the happy reunion he had been wishing for during these past four months.

Elena felt terrible, she felt like she should be heartbroken to see him like this, but she didn't. At least, she wouldn't admit it. In actuality, when Alarick was mysteriously turned back into a human that night, some of Elena's memories with Damon had returned. She didn't remember all of them, only a few, but Elena was afraid to admit it. She didn't understand why, but that's how she felt and she couldn't ignore it. "I'm sorry Damon, I just don't remember us." She looked up at him a bit sadly.

Damon looked at her, he clenched his jaw a bit and sighed. "Fine. I'll just…go, then." He looked her over sadly and gave her a half smirk before turning and walking down the hall. He was disappointed, and also angry. Angry that Alarick compelled Elena to forget, angry that Damon didn't get brought back from the dead through Bonnie like he was supposed to. The more Damon thought about reasons to be angry, the more he wanted to go on a throat ripping rampage across campus. He clenched his hands into fists, he was trying to control his anger. A girl walked passed him, unaware of the burning rage coursing through Damon, and his face went all veiny while his eyes went red, his fangs extended and he almost grabbed her to rip her throat out. But he closed his eyes and tried controlling himself, which surprisingly worked. Damon zipped off with vampire speed and left campus and isolated himself in the woods.

Elena sat on her bed in the dorm with her arms crossed over her chest. She felt bad, but she didn't really know what she was doing. She only remembered small bits and pieces of her memories with Damon. It almost felt like pieces of a dream, and she wanted to make sure it was real. She wanted to remember everything completely before she jumped in Damons strong arms. As she started to feel a bit frustrated, she got up quickly and left her dorm.

She went to Alaricks place, knowing he wasn't home, and broke in. She looked all over his place until she finally found that journal she had written before she was compelled. Elena opened it and read it over, taking her time for the words to sink in. When she was done, she hugged the book to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to fight back tears. "Im sorry Damon. I want to remember all of it. All of us." She whispered to herself.

Just as quickly as she felt hopeless, she suddenly opened her eyes as she thought of something. She dropped the journal and rushed out of Alaricks place, zipping to the dorms and to her car. She had her mind set on going to Mystic Falls and crossing the border to get her memories back, and she drove dangerously fast.

As Damon sulked and beat up trees in the woods, he stopped when he heard a car nearby. It meant he was close to a highway, so he walked towards the sound until he stepped out of the woods. As he faced the road, he questioned what he was doing and why the sound of the approaching car peeked his interest. Those questions died though as he recognized the car that zipped right past him. "Elena. Where are you going?" He muttered to himself, then he had a thought. "Unless…." His eyes widened, and he sped off after the car, hoping to catch up in time.

Elena finally got to the border and stopped the car. She had determination on her face, and she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. She looked at the border for a moment before she closed her eyes and crossed it. Of course it hurt, she felt searing pain throughout her body, but mostly in her throat. She gasped in surprise and tried not to scream in pain. She fell to her knees and held her throat, but she didn't care about the pain, because while she was suffering like this, she was also getting her memories back. She would have willingly died like this too, because as she remembered her time with Damon, she was filled with all the love she felt, and all the love he felt for her.

Damon finally got to the scene, a bit breathless, and looked at Elena in horror. "No! Elena!" Without hesitation, he crossed the border, grabbed her, and pulled them both back out. He breathed a bit hard and winced at the sting of pain he had briefly felt. His eyes were on Elena though. "Elena, you could have gotten yourself killed. Are you crazy?"

Elena was coughing as she tried to regain air in her lungs. Once she was composed, she looked at Damon. They were both sitting on the ground next to each other. "I remember. It was the only way, I had to. But I remember now. Or, at least I remember –most- of it. I loved you. And you loved me"

Damon nodded and smiled a bit. "Yes, and I still love you Elena. But I don't want you to kill yourself just to get your memories back." He brushed his knees off and stood up. He offered his hand to Elena to help her up. Once Elena was standing, she smiled brightly at Damon, some tears threatening her eyes. "I don't remember it all still, but I remember most of it. Can I pretend your at my door and we're meeting for the first time since you've been back?"

Damon looked at her curiously and nodded. He was about to speak and say "sure", but he was cut off when Elena threw herself at him and kissed him. At first, Damon froze, but he quickly put his arms around her and kissed back, deeply and desperately. "Mm, I missed this."

"Shh, don't speak. Just kiss me."


End file.
